Child of the Stars
by Torie46
Summary: Just because you carry the blood of your father, doesn't make you your father. For Lydia Noonan Singh being over 300 years old can't be easy. Also having a despotic, homicidal maniac for a father isn't easy either.
1. Waking up

Chapter 1- Waking up

Summary: For Lydia Noonan Singh, that fact that she is not her father, Khan, raises the age-old question among Starfleet that just because a child carries the blood of her father doesn't make her her father. Follows the story from "Star Trek: Heart of Darkness."

* * *

><p>Lydia Noonan Singh found herself waking up. She sat up slowly as the tingles started in her legs and arms. Her memory came back as she remembered her father, Khan Noonan Singh put her in the freezing tube. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Her father, before putting her under, had told her that she would sleep for hundreds, maybe thousands of years before someone woke her, him, and the rest of her father's crew.<p>

Lydia looked around. A woman with short, chin-length blonde hair was standing by the controls of her freezing tube. "Easy. You've been asleep for hundreds of years," a man on the other side of the tube said.

"Where am I?" Lydia asked, her voice a croak as she hadn't used her voice in hundreds of years.

"You're on Earth, Miss Singh," the woman said.

"What? If I'm on Earth, then where's my father? His name is Khan. Where is he?" Lydia asked as she stood shakily to her feet. Thanks to the blood in her body she, like her father, recovered at an extraordinary rate.

"We don't know. Someone named Admiral Marcus woke him up and he's left this solar system," the man said.

"That is not possible. My father told me...he said if he was to wake up before me, he would wake me himself. He promised," Lydia said, her eyes filling with tears.

"My father lied to your father. He made him think you were dead. I woke you so I can take you to your father. He'll see that my father lied," the woman explained.

"All right. Where is Father?" Lydia asked.

"In a basic no-man's land. Klingon space. Me, you, and Michael can sneak onboard a ship called the Enterprise captained by James Tiberius Kirk as science officers. No one would question it," the woman said.

"All right. I'm ready," Lydia said.

* * *

><p>Khan Noonan Singh stood on the Klingon world and watched the sky. He didn't doubt that Marcus would send someone to deal with him. Since he had woken up and found out his crew and only daughter was dead, Khan had tried not to feel any pain or remorse over the lives he took. Lydia was worth thousands of lives. Of course that didn't stop him from feeling guilt at putting her to a frozen, dreamless sleep.<p>

Khan remembered the day he had done it. Khan sat beside Lydia's tube as she strapped in. He gently laid her back and stroked her hair gently. _"Close your eyes, Lydia," Khan ordered gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_"Father, will you be here when I wake up?" Lydia asked as he touched her face gently with the palm of his hand._

_"I promise. I love you, my Lydia," Khan said, blinking back a tear as she closed her blue eyes and the glass slid over her and frosted over putting her in perfect frozen sleep._

Khan blinked again as the memories assailed his mind. As much as Marcus had told him that his daughter was dead, something in Khan wasn't quite ready to believe it. Fatherhood couldn't be over for him. Lydia's features, like her mother's, were fixed on his mind. He remembered every time she went to bed and he'd come in. He remembered every kiss and the first time he held her. From the time she was born he had raised her to be a warrior. Before she went to sleep she had been as formidable as he when it came to knowledge and weapons.

Khan looked back at the sky, wondering again how long until he saw the results of what he wanted.


	2. Sneaking Onboard

Chapter 2- Sneaking on Board

**A/N: **No Khan in this chapter, but he gets mentioned. And Lydia gets a new name and we get some insight into how her father raised her and their relationship.

* * *

><p>Lydia Noonian Singh carefully pulled on the sleeves of her Starfleet uniform. It hadn't taken long for Lydia, Carol Marcus, and Michael Rosen, the other scientist to get into Starfleet. With Lydia's advanced mind, they had doctored documents to show that Lydia had recently graduated from Starfleet, top of her class, instead of a genetically enhanced girl from a cryogenic tube who was over 300 years old.<p>

"Does the uniform fit?" Carol asked as Lydia retied the strings on her military-issue shoes.

"Just uncomfortable is all. My father never wore this kind of uniform. He wore unrelieved black, but a turtleneck, slacks, and trenchcoat normally sufficed," Lydia said.

"So did you wear black too?" Rosen asked.

"For heaven's sake, no. My father preferred black. Me, I like brighter colors. I like blue and lavender. I may know how to fight and use weapons and be a genius, but I am not my father when it comes to clothes or killing," Lydia said, blinking away the unnecessary moisture as she thought of what Carol and Rosen had said her father had done under the name of John Harrison.

"I'm sorry we had to tell you what your father had done," Carol said sympathetically.

"It's all right. I looked at the reports . My father bombed London and killed people at Starfleet H.Q. I can't do that. I would never do that," Lydia said.

"Are you gonna remember that when you see him, Lydia?" Rosen asked, turning to face her.

"Yes and please watch the road. You're making me nervous when you don't," Lydia said sharply.

'With your advanced genetics and brain you get nervous?" Rosen asked amused.

"Yes I do, you neanderthal nitwit!" Lydia snapped, gripping the restraints holding her in place. The car parked in front of a hanger.

"These shuttles will take us to the Enterprise in space. I don't suppose you've never been to space?" Carol asked.

"Often. My father said I was going to rule our people and the ship when I was old enough. I sat on my father's lap as he instructed me on the art of flying. I suppose space travel has changed drastically in 300 years," Lydia said as they stopped in front of a rather good-looking human and a man with pointed ears.

"That's a Vulcan. He's Commander Spock," Rosen whispered in her ear.

"Okay. Out of all the planets I've been to I've never seen a Vulcan," Lydia said, looking at Commander Spock as she, Carol, and Rosen followed the two men into the shuttle car. Apparently Spock's planet had been discovered in the time Lydia had been in frozen sleep. They entered the car last. Spock and the human were already in their seats.

"Captain Kirk. Science Officers Wallace, Rosen, and Batten. We've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are our transfer orders," Carol said, handing the documents Lydia had forged to Kirk.

"You requested 3 additional science officers, Captain?" Spock asked, a confused look on his placid face.

"I wish I had," Kirk said, turning on the charm as he looked at Carol. Lydia resisted the urge to roll her sky-blue eyes. Kirk struck her as an uneducated buffoon. Lydia had been a warrior, princess, and scholar 300 years before his time. Her tenacity towards her education had been much like Khan's methodical, blind killing; just not as dangerous. Her father had told her that romantic relationships had no place among their people and she could only marry to make sure she continued the family line of warriors. "Lieutenants Carol Wallace, Lydia Batten, and Dr. Michael Rosen. Doctorates in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry," Kirk read their papers out loud. Lydia was the only one who excelled in advanced weaponry, but what Kirk didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Expressive credentials," Spock said.

"Thank you," Carol said.

"But redundant now that I am back on board the Enterprise," Spock said as if Carol had said nothing.

"And yet, the more the merrier. Have a seat Doctors, Lieutenant Batten," Kirk said a little quickly.

"Thank you," Carol said as she sat between Kirk and Spock.

"Now that's just pathetic," Lydia said, looking back from her seat at Kirk and Carol. Kirk had this look on his face that resembled that of a seasick bovine. The shuttle lifted.

"It happens. Didn't love exist 300 years ago?" Rosen asked under his breath.

"For heaven's sake, no. Among my father and our people, never. To my father, all my future mate will be good for is giving him a grandchild to succeed me after me and my father are both dead. He wants to keep the warrior line alive," Lydia said as they left the atmosphere.

"So no love at all for a husband?" Rosen asked as they came to a huge ship with the words Enterprise emblazoned on it.

"No. My father and mother's marriage was all political. He never loved her. How could either one tell me about love for each other if they never had it?" Lydia asked as they came into the ship's hanger and left the shuttle.

"No!. I'm not signing anything! Now get those bloody things off my ship! Captain!" A short Scottish man in a red shirt came to Kirk.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?" Kirk asked patiently.

"Aye, Sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannae authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what knowing what's inside them," Mr. Scott said in an agitated manner. Lydia touched the shell of the torpedo in front of her. Rosen had told her that all 72 of the torpedos going to Kronos in Klingon space had one of her father's people in it. Lydia blinked back the access moisture in her eyes as she recognized this tube as belonging to Lart, her tutor in history and weaponry. Lart was the older brother she had never had.

"Mr. Scott raises yet another point. Report to the bridge," Kirk ordered Spock.

"Captain," Spock said, walking away.

"Mr. Scott, I understand you're concerns. And we need those torpedos on board," Kirk said calmly.

"Due respect, Sir, but photon torpedos run on fuel. Now I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedos because it's shielded. Now I asked for specifications, but he said-" Mr. Scott pointed at the security guard behind him.

"It's classified," the man said.

"It's classified. So I said, "No specs, no signature, Captain," Mr. Scott said.

"Do you realize what's in these, Lyd?" Rosen asked as Lydia touched the cold glass of Lart's freezing tube.

"Quite possibly. Khan put all of us in cryogenic tubes. There were actually 74 of us, but someone woke Father and you and Carol woke me. It's easy to make a cryogenic tube into a weapon. Just ask Khan," Lydai said.

"You call your father by his name?" Carol asked as Kirk went off with Mr. Scott.

"Of course. My father's name is Khan and he told me when I was old enough to understand, I could call him "Father" or "Khan," Lydia said, removing her hand from the mock torpedo.

"How does he know when you're not disrespecting him?" Carol asked as the two of them went into the women's locker room where Starfleet uniforms were issued.

"I lived with him for almost 15 years. When Kahn was angry, disrespecting him was a mistake of epic proportions. "I hope they have a uniform for someone who is 314 and yet looks like they are 14 years old," Lydia said, changing the subject as Carol took a blue dress uniform out and handed it to Lydia.

"I think this should fit. People enter Starfleet at 12," Carol said. Lydia took the blue dress and quickly changed into it, wondering the whole time what her father would think if he knew that she was coming to him.


	3. Kronos and the Argument

Chapter 3- Kronos and the Argument

It didn't take long to get to Kronos. Lydia was in her element. She had always been good with science and math. Khan had put her through math and science exercises when she was old enough to understand them. At this point the exercises worked in her favor.

"Lieutenant Batten?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned to look at Kirk.

"Yes, Captain?" Lydia asked, the words like vinegar in her mouth since her loyalty was to her father and his crew; not someone else.

"Dr. Wallace says you are really the weapons specialist. I need you to come with me, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Uhura. If Harrison has a gun, I need you to get it. He may have killed Christopher Pike, but I don't think he'd kill a girl," Kirk said.

Lydia nearly laughed at that. She bit the inside of her mouth to refrain from doing just that. Knowing her father, she would have bet on it. Granted, her father kissed her and told her he loved her, but he also acted as if it was a little awkward. But Lydia also knew her father would never hurt her physically.

"All right. I hope he has some honor," Lydia forced the words out as they tasted sour in her mouth. Her father would surrender once he saw her alive and well.

Lydia went to her quarters and dressed in a pair of denim pants and a lavender turtleneck. If her father hated Starfleet, he'd hate it more if his heir to his authority wore a Starfleet uniform. Lydia then went to the hanger. Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and two men prepared to enter the shuttle.

"Do you know how to use this, Batten?" Kirk asked, handing Lydia a phaser.

"A little," Lydia said as they entered the shuttle and strapped in.

"Is it going to be a problem for you to use it, Lieutenant?" Spock asked precisely.

"No, Commander. But why do we need weapons?" Lydia asked as she tucked the phaser in the belt of her denims.

"Lieutenant, we are violating the treaty made with the Klingons and John Harrison is armed. Both could fire on us," Spock said as they flew to Kronos.

"Is there any way we could get Harrison or the Klingons to agree peaceably without firing?" Lydia asked.

"That's what you and Uhura are for. If she can't convince the Klingons, then you have to convince Harrison," Kirk said.

"And what if either of us fail?" Lydia asked, wondering if her father would not listen, grab her, and use the transwarp device that brought him to Kronos.

"I left Sulu in charge. He's warned Harrison that if he doesn't surrender or chooses to fight, he has the 72 torpedoes aimed at his head," Kirk said. Lydia then decided to keep her mouth shut. The entered the atmosphere as the sun was rising.

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in three minutes, Captain. It is unlikely that he will come unwillingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%," Spock said, apparently as much of a fatalist for naming the odds as Kahn.

"Fantastic," Kirk grunted.

"Good thing you don't care about dying," Uhura said bitterly from her chair.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. I did not hear what you said," Spock said. Lydia knew he had heard exactly what Uhura had said. If a Vulcan could play dumb, Spock had chosen to be just that.

"I didn't say anything. Actually, I'd be happy to speak. If you're willing to listen to me," Uhura said quickly.

"Guys-" Kirk tried to interrupt.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private," Spock said.

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all," Uhura said stiffly.

"Our current circumstances-" Spock started to say.

"Are you really gonna do this right now?" Kirk asked incredulously.

"What never seems to require your undivided focus- I'm sorry, Captain, Lieutenant Batten, just two seconds," Uhura apologized to Kirk and Lydia.

"Okay," Kirk said.

"It's us. At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. The Captain is too," Uhura said. Lydia bit her lips hard to control a laugh at the look of panicked consternation on Kirk's face.

"No, no, no. Don't drag me into this. She is right," Kirk said, turning to Spock. Lydia snorted softly and put her hand on her mouth as she gave an un-princess like giggle.

"Your suggestion that I don't care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life," Spock said. Lydia rolled her eyes skyward.

"Alien dolt," Lydia muttered softly.

"Great," Uhura muttered just as softly.

"Not exactly a love song, Spock," Kirk said dryly.

"You misunderstand. It is true that I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling was something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is precisely the opposite," Spock said. Uhura smiled briefly as a sonic blast rocked the ship. If it wasn't for Khan's lessons on how to keep one's balance, Lydia would have been thrown from the seat.

"What was that?" Kirk asked as the ship tried to right itself.

"We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel," Spock said, looking at his monitors.

"I thought this sector was abandoned," Kirk said.

"Abandoned doesn't quite mean no beings in the area, Captain," Lydia said, looking at her own monitors.

"It must be a random patrol," Uhura said.

"Hold on," Kirk said, pulling a lever by his head. The ship accelerated as they took a nose dive.

"This ship has no offensive capabilities," Spock said.

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells, Batten," Kirk said sharply to Lydia.

"Yes, Captain," Lydia said, pressing buttons. The ship raised and then dived as it wove between ruins with the patrols firing on them.

One sharp blast knocked them slightly off. Kirk cursed as he tried to get the ship's equilibrium back. 'they're closing fast, bearing 285!" Uhura said.

"All right, there! We can lose them there," Kirk said. Lydia looked and saw a wall with a very narrow chasm.

"If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit," Spock said.

"We'll fit," Kirk mumbled.

"Captain, we will not fit," Spock complained.

"We'll fit, we'll fit!" Kirk shouted as he turned the ship sideways and went through through the narrow tunnel, banging against the walls and coming out the other side. "I told ya, we'd fit," Kirk said, breathing hard.

Lydia wiped the cold sweat from the hairline on her forehead and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I am not sure that qualifies," Spock said.

"Any sign of them?" Kirk asked as they all looked around.

"No. Which worries me," Uhura said.

"We lost them!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Or they're jamming our scanners," Lydia offered.

"Or we lost them," Kirk said in a maddening voice. At hat moment two searchlights shone full on in Lydia's eyes, causing her to blink quickly. A voice in a foreign language yelled at them.

"They're ordering us to land. Captain, they're gonna want to know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us. Question us. And they're gonna kill us," Uhura said, tears in her voice.

"So, we come out shooting," Kirk said fatally.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me and Batten here because I speak Klingon and she could talk to Harrison. Then let me speak Klingon and let Batten talk to Harrison," Uhura said firmly. Kirk looked at Lydia and Uhura as he landed the ship, agreeing without a word.


	4. The Battle and Reunion

Chapter 4- The Battle and Reunion

**A/N: **Khan is in this chapter as this is the battle scene on Kronos. And we get to see what Lydia is like with a weapon.

* * *

><p>Khan watched as a woman and young, lithe, Starfleet cadet came out of the shuttle. He had seen them land, knowing that Marcus would send someone. But with torpedoes aimed right at him? And why would Marcus send what looked to be a young girl about Lydia's age?'<p>

Khan felt his stomach clench with an emotion he didn't allow himself to feel too often as he watched the girl come closer into his line of vision. Lydia? Lydia was alive and here? Her dark hair was braided and pinned up with some strands whipping around her face in the hot wind. She was also wearing a turtleneck, blue pants, a jacket, and standard-issue Starfleet boots, but he knew his daughter's face as well as his own since the day she was born. Lydia was the only one that Khan would let himself relax around.

Khan felt a moment of betrayal. His daughter had been revived to join Starfleet? But then again she may be experiencing memory loss from the cryogenic freezing. But also if she had been awake for awhile, her memories should be back. It hadn't taken long for his memory to come back.

The woman and Lydia stopped in front of a group of Klingons. Khan noticed his daughter's hand go to the pocket of her jacket. Considering how he and Lart had taught her about weapons, he knew Lydia would not go anywhere, unknown, without protection. Of course the problem was that she had never actually ended someone's life. Her skills with a weapon came when Khan had locked her for hours in a simulation room.

* * *

><p>Lydia checked the weapon in her pocket and adjusted the disc in her right ear. Whatever Uhura was going to say, the translator would turn the foreign language to English, since Lydia didn't speak or understand Klingon. The hot wind and soot of the planet, whipped what wasn't braided of Lydia's dark hair around her face as they walked forward to the Klingons.<p>

"I am here to help you. With respect. There is a criminal hiding in these ruins. He has killed many of our people," Uhura said as a Klingon stepped toward them and removed his helmet.

"Why should I care about a human killing humans?" The leader asked mockingly.

"Because you care about honor. And this man has none.. You and your people are in danger," Uhura said as the Klingon grabbed Uhura by the chin and raised her into the air.

"Uhura!" Lydia shouted. Before she or Uhura could clear their weapons, phaser shots raced across the area, hitting Klingons. Uhura knifed the Klingon holding her and, pulling her phaser out of her pocket, Lydia shot short blasts at random, barely noticing Kirk and Spock had come out of the shuttle and never noticing the figure behind her.

Lydia felt two firm hands grip her shoulders, sling her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and hide her behind a column. "Stay here," the man ordered sharply, moving his hands to her face and hair and making her sit down on the ground.

"Father?" Lydia asked, looking straight into the man's eyes. His eyes were the only part of his face not covered. He nodded, his eyes gentle.

"Lydia, stay here," Khan ordered. Lydia looked over the columns at the fire fight. Regripping her taser and disregarding her father's orders, jumped right back into the battle, leaping, kicking, and shooting.

* * *

><p>Khan watched with amazed horror, between shots of his own as his daughter shot quickly as she ran and leaped through the air with deadly accuracy that he had no idea that she even possessed. His daughter really had become more like him than he had thought. He and Lart had trained her well.<p>

"Kirk!" He heard Lydia scream out as someone hit Kirk's head. Lydia and Khan both fired at the Klingons beside Kirk. Lydia and the woman helped Kirk up as Khan fired at a Klingon freighter, bringing it down. Khan removed his facial covering and locked his eyes on Lydia's as he took running leaps and fired on his way to his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Stand down," Spock ordered Lydia's father as he removed his dark cloak.<p>

"How many torpedoes?" Khan asked, looking at Lydia.

"Stand down!" Spock shouted, pointing his rifle at Khan, sho shot it out of Spock's hand.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" Khan asked. his hair in his eyes as he locked gazes with Lydia.

"Seventy-two, Father," Lydia said wearily, every bone in her arms were screaming in agony at the exertion she had used. And looking down she noticed a few burns, where Klingons had hit her unaware.

"Wait a minute. Father?" Kirk asked, looking confused as Lydia looked at Khan.

"Yes. He's my father," Lydia said flatly. Her father's face was soft as he looked at her and appeared to be calculating something in his head.

"I surrender," Khan said quickly as he tossed the weapon he was holding to the ground.

Kirk stood, venom in his eyes as he looked at Khan and Lydia. Lydia had walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender. But I have no desire to arrest your daughter, if that is who Lieutenant Batten is," Kirk said stiffly, indicating Lydia.

Khan tightened his arm on Lydia's shoulder and faced Kirk passively. Kirk hauled back, hitting her father square in the face; an action that didn't even knock her father off his feet. Khan released Lydia as Kirk's punches and kicks pushed him back slightly.

"Please don't," Lydia begged as she pressed her shoulder against the column next to her as a wave of dizziness from the battle went through her and Kirk knocked her father down, hit him in the head, and kicked a direct blow to his stomach.

"Captain, not with his daughter watching!" Uhura said, casting a glance at Lydia as Kirk grabbed a huge handful of her father's dark hair. Kirk released Khan's hair and stood there, panting hard.

"Captain," her father said, his eyes mocking.

"Cuff him," Kirk ordered Spock on his way back to the shuttle.


	5. Kindness and Interrogation

Chapter 5- Kindness and Interrogation

Khan looked at Lydia as she sat next to him, wincing as she applied an ointment to a burn on her arm. Somehow some Klingon had hit her and she hadn't noticed until now. "Are you all right, my Lydia?" Khan asked, touching her knee gently.

"I'm fine, Khan. Really. I just never expected the burns to hurt so bad and I pulled more than a few muscles that I haven't used in 300 years in that shooting match," Lydia said, standing up. Khan winced inwardly. He hated it when his daughter used his name. Granted, he had allowed it, but still he wanted her to call him "Father."

"Lydia, how long have you been awake?" Khan asked.

"About 3 or 4 days. Admiral Marcus's daughter and a very good-looking scientist, named Rosen revived me when you bombed London and Starfleet H.Q. Which reminds me; why did you do that?" Lydia asked, rolling down the sleeves of her lavender turtleneck and put her jacket on.

"When I thought Marcus had killed you and our people, my grief was immeasurable. And my grief turned to rage," Khan said, choosing to ignore that comment about the good-looking scientist waking her up.

"Khan, how do you think I felt, knowing that you bombed London and killed Admiral Christopher Pike and the others at H.Q.?" Lydia asked angrily, sounding much like her mother.

"I did it for you, Lydia. I thought my daughter had been murdered. You are worth more than 1,000 Starfleet personnel," Khan said, standing with her. A sour expression crossed her face.

"I'll remember to put that in writing," Lydia said, rolling her eyes as one of the men on Kirk's crew came into the holding area.

"Captain Kirk, told me to give you this food. He says you're the same age as his cousin and he doesn't starve kids," the dark-skinned man said, handing the case to Lydia.

Lydia opened the tinfoil and wrinkled her nose at the unappetizing mess. "Thank you, Lieutenant, Michaels. If I die of food poisoning, everyone stay away from my funeral," Lydia said as she picked up what resembled a piece of chicken and ate it disdainfully.

"Bon appetite, Lieutenant Batten," Kirk said with a smile as he came into the hold.

"You don't have to call me that, Kirk. I'm not a lieutenant and my name is not Batten. That was just something I invented to get on your ship to find my father," Lydia said in clipped tones.

"After what we just heard on Kronos, I'm aware of that, Lieutenant. I'm also aware that you lied shamelessly to get onto my ship, but I saw you with a phaser on Kronos. You didn't lie about everything," Kirk said.

"Captain, are you going to arrest me?" Lydia asked the question Khan was thinking.

"No. Like I said to Lieutenant Michaels, you remind me of my kid cousin, Roberta, but you are on my ship as a science officer and we'll lock you in the brig when you're not on the bridge or the medical bay," Kirk said firmly.

"I'm a prisoner then," Lydia said glumly.

"No. I'm actually treating you better than a criminal. Besides shameless lying, you haven't done anything wrong. And you lying isn't all your fault. Drs. Rosen and Wallace talked you into it," Kirk pointed out.

"Fair point," Lydia said, sitting down next to Khan.

"So, who taught you how to shoot like that?" Kirk asked, changing the subject.

"My father and tutor, Lart. They taught me weapons mechanics and history," Lydia said with a brief smile.

"They taught you well considering how many Klingons you just killed," Kirk said dryly.

"For your information, Captain, I don't like killing just because I happen to be good with a weapon," Lydia said frostily.

"That's good. Don't ever lose that attitude, Batten. A nice kid like you shouldn't have to kill," Kirk said.

"Captain, will you please stop calling me "Batten." My name is Lydia or you can call me Lyd, like Rosen does," Lydia said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, I follow protocol. You entered my ship as Lieutenant Lydia Batten," Kirk said, leaving the hold.

"I tried. He's going to call me "Lieutenant Batten" until the end of time. But until then I think I'm going to rest for about 15 minutes," Lydia said, moving off the bench and laying down on the ground. Lydia was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Lydia walked in the engine room with her father, between four guards as they were escorted to the brig. Kirk asked if she would stay in the brig until they needed her. Lydia had agreed. Lydia looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Rosen and Carol as she walked past them. When they entered the brig Khan and Lydia entered a cell and sat down on a bench.<p>

"Are you all right, Lydia?" Khan asked. It was the tenth time he had asked her since they had been reunited.

"I'm fine, Father. Hopefully Kirk will let me leave soon to go change my clothes, take a shower, eat, and sleep. Not necessarily in that order," Lydia said wearily.

"Like your mother, you look beautiful when dirt is on your face and your hair is a mess," her father said dryly as he touched her face and hair.

"Thank you, Father," Lydia said as Rosen entered the brig and walked over to the guard.

"Hi. I want to talk to her," Rosen said, his voice coming over to them. Rosen came over to the cell.

"Hello, Rosen," Lydia said, standing up and walking over to the glass.

"Hi, Lyd. Kirk told me and Carol what you did on Kronos with the phaser. You told me you had been trained as a warrior. I should have believed you," Rosen said ruefully.

"I take no joy in it, that I killed them. I am not a killer. I'm a scholar, Rosen," Lydia said.

"But the Klingons are murderers, who would have killed you!" Rosen said a little too loudly.

"I am well aware of that, but do I have the right to play God? What arrogance! What presumption! I can't do that!" Lydia nearly screamed.

"So you do feel something, sometimes," Rosen said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Sometimes," Lydia said as Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy came into the brig.

"Lieutenant Batten, put your arm through here," Dr. McCoy said, bringing up an open port. Lydia did as the doctor asked and watched with keen fascination as her blood was drawn. "Put your arm through the hole. I'm gonna take a blood sample like I did with the Lieutenant," McCoy said to Khan next. Khan didn't even flinch as the needle extracted his blood.

"Why aren't we moving, Captain? An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon Space?" Khan asked in a maddeningly calm tone.

"How do you know that?" McCoy asked in a whisper.

"Bones," Kirk said warningly.

"I think you'd find my daughter's and my insight valuable, Captain," Khan said evenly.

"We good?" Kirk asked McCoy.

"Yeah," McCoy said.

"Let me know what you find. And on Drs. Rosen and Wallace's recommendations, Lieutenant Batten, we're letting you go to your quarters," Kirk said to Lydia. The lieutenant in charge of the brig opened the glass partition and Kirk motioned Lydia out. Lydia looked at her father, who nodded briefly. Giving his unspoken permission.

"I'll take Batten to her quarters," Kirk said, leading Lydia to the exit.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," Khan's voice followed them. Kirk stopped and Lydia looked back at her father.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further," Spock warned.

"Give me a minute," Kirk said with barely controlled anger. Spock and Rosen left the brig and Kirk walked back to Khan's cell, Lydia following. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. Like Uhura said, I couldn't kill you in front of your daughter. So shut your mouth," Kirk said stiffly.

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?" Khan asked with a mocking smile as he looked at Kirk and Lydia.

"We all make mistakes," Kirk said in a low voice.

"No. I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look," Khan said.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you," Kirk said venomously.

"I can give you 72. And they're on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up," Lydia said quietly and Kirk and her father turned to look at her.

"You know what is in those torpedoes, Batten?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Open one, Kirk, and you'll see why Father did what he did, no matter how terrible," Lydia said.

"Okay. Anything else, Lieutenant?" Kirk asked, raising his eyebrows.

"May I look at the warp core? I may be able to fix it if the damage isn't too horribly extensive," Lydia said. Kirk smiled.

"Come on. I hope you can fix it, Lieutenant. I've seen you forge documents and use guns. Is there nothing you can't do?" Kirk asked dryly with a laugh.

"Fly and I don't even know if I can fix the damage to your ship yet. I'm not that lucky, Kirk," Lydia said dryly with a brief smile at Khan as she and Kirk left the brig.

* * *

><p>Khan smiled briefly as his daughter left the brig. He was right about Kirk having a conscience. As mad as Kirk was at Khan for the people Khan had killed, he hadn't taken his anger out on Lydia.<p>

Lydia was also upset at him for the killings as she had always been kind-hearted. When his advisors had suggested that Lydia's gentle ways could be a defect that could hamper her in the long run, Khan had only said that he trusted Lydia's judgment and to wait and see what she would become.

Of course today had proven her skills with a weapon and Khan couldn't be any prouder of his daughter. She had all the cunning of her father and the careful thinking of her mother, Resa. Never mind Khan had to wait 300 years to see it.


	6. Painful Secrets

Chapter 6- Painful Secrets

Lydia sat down her tools. She had made very little headway with the warp core. It had been three hours since she had started, but the piece that was broken had to be replaced, put back in place or repaired, but any attempts to try any of those would result in radiation spreading through the whole ship.

Well, time to tell Kirk. Lydia left the reactor chamber, wiping her oil-stained fingers on the knees of her black pants as she walked down the corridor. She froze when she saw Kirk and Spock coming in her direction, a pensive look on Kirk's face.

"Captain, I'm sorry. I couldn't fix it. No matter what you do; replace it, repair it, or put it back into place it will spread radiation poisoning all over the ship," Lydia said brokenly before Kirk even said a word.

"I need to speak with your father. Will you come with me? I need him to hear what you just told me," Kirk said, touching her shoulder.

"If that is what you wish, Kirk. But my father couldn't fix the warp core any more than I could. There is something else you want," Lydia said, looking at Kirk hard.

"Come with me. If your father can't answer my question, then you can," Kirk said as the walked into the brig. Khan was seated on the bench on the bench in his cell. He locked his eyes on Lydia's, a soft look in them. He then looked away from his daughter to Kirk.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk asked evenly.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes. That was why when my daughter told me the number, I surrendered. I put them in there," Khan said in a heavy voice.

"Who are you and Lydia?" Kirk asked.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived," Khan said looking briefly at Lydia, pained, before looking away.

"I looked up "John Harrison" and "Lydia Batten." Until a year ago he didn't exist and you didn't exist until you came on my ship as a science and weapons officer," Kirk said to Lydia.

"I am sorry, Kirk. It was the only way I knew to find my father," Lydia said apologetically.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan," Khan said ominously.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral as a 300-year-old frozen man for help? And are you also 300, Lydia?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain. I am. Carol Marcus and Michael Rosen awoke me, telling me that the Admiral had ordered my death on account of my father. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so I let Marcus's daughter and Rosen get me out of there. It was then that Carol and Rosen convinced me to sneak aboard your ship," Lydia said.

"But why would a Starfleet Admiral ask 300-year-old frozen people for help?" Kirk asked Khan again.

"Because we are better," Khan said.

"At what?" Kirk asked.

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships," Khan said, turning to face the wall.

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect," Spock said in shock; or as much shock as Vulcans allowed.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You saw my daughter in that fight on Kronos. You...you can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes at an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about. The war he always wanted," Khan said.

Father, I can't fix the warp core. Whatever way we repair it is a danger to everyone on this ship," Lydia said.

Khan turned to look at her. "See, Kirk. My daughter knows," Khan said.

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood," Kirk said angrily.

"Marcus took my crew and my daughter from me," Khan said brokenly as he turned to the wall again.

"You are a murderer!" Kirk shouted.

"He used my friends and daughter to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one, starting with my daughter, of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew and Lydia is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?" Khan said, turning back to face Kirk.

"Proximity alert, Sir! There's a ship at warp, heading right for us," a voice said over the intercom.

"Klingons?" Kirk asked.

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both now what it is," Khan said, coming up to the glass.

"I don't think so. It's not coming at us from Kronos," the voice agreed with Khan.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay. Post six security officers on him," Kirk said, running out of the brig.

"Yes, Captain," the Lieutenant in charge of the brig said.

Lydia bit her lips hard as she looked at Khan."Father, how dangerous is Marcus?" Lydia asked, touching the glass separating her from her father. Khan put his hand on the glass where her hand was.

"He used you against me, my Lydia. I said I would do anything to protect my daughter and family. That's why I pulled you away from the fight on Kronos. I was surprised when you jumped back into it, fighting like I would," Khan said, a brief smile on his face.

"Well, I couldn't allow the Klingons to kill Uhura, Spock, or Kirk. All I knew was that I had to help them," Lydia said as Rosen came quickly into the brig.

"I suppose you know what's happening, Lydia," Rosen said, slightly out of breath.

"I heard, Rosen. Does Carol think we're in trouble?" Lydia asked.

"She's scared. Do you think we can go into warp?" Rosen asked, gripping her hands.

"I don't know what would happen if we did. The engine could blow, shooting us seven ways to sunshine. And I don't know if the warp core could be fixed. Any way we do it could flood the whole ship," Lydia said.

"Lydia, do you think I'm a coward if I admit to being afraid of what's gonna or might happen?" Rosen asked.

"No. I am too. My tutor, Lart, says that no one is without fear. I may have an advanced intellect and be genetically sounder than you, but I don't know what's about to happen. It's like being in a fire fight, blind," Lydia said.

"Lydia, thank you. So you aren't an unfeeling robot? You do actually feel?" Rosen asked, releasing her hands.

"I never said I didn't, Rosen. I just show it to very few people. People like you," Lydia said.

"And me, Lydia," Khan said dryly reminding Lydia and the 17-year-old scientist that he was there.

"And Lart," Lydia said.

"Do you know what we can do, Lyd?" Rosen asked.

"Let's play the hand Marcus just dealt us and see what happens," Lydia said as six officers came into the brig and opened the glass wall of Khan's cell.


	7. The Enemy's Communication

Chapter 7- The Enemy's Communication

Khan looked up as Kirk used the hailing frequency and Lydia was giving Dr. McCoy another blood sample. This was the fifth time he had drawn blood from his daughter's arm. The young boy, Rosen, stood next to her. Anyone with sense, and eyes, could see the boy liked her. But Lydia was completely oblivious to how much the boy liked her.

Khan couldn't blame the boy, but Lydia couldn't ever have a relationship with anyone without his approval. Lydia would also obey him if he ordered her to stay away from Rosen.

The hailing frequency crackled and Kirk's and Marcus's voices came over the intercom. "Captain Kirk," a calm and too smooth voice said over the intercom.

"Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you. That's a heck of a ship you've got there," Kirk said, clearly bluffing. Lydia walked over to Khan and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders," Marcus said, a slight trace of venom in his tone.

"Well, we...we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, Sir?" Kirk asked.

"I don't take your meaning," Marcus said, playing the stupid card.

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone? Is there something I can help you find, Sir?" Kirk asked after a brief pause.

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?" Marcus asked, evading the question.

"Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan and his daughter to Earth so he can stand trial," Kirk said.

"Well, great. You talked to him and his brat. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and I woke him up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started," Marcus said.

"And what exactly would you like me to do with his crew and his daughter, Lydia, Sir? Put his daughter back into a freezing tube? Fire all of them at the Klingons? End 73 lives? Start a war in the process?" Kirk asked.

"He put those people in those torpedoes and abandoned his daughter to save his own neck! And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside them. You saw what this man and his daughter can do all by themselves. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of their crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? His daughter is only a scholar. He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan, his spawn, and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is," Marcus said.

"He's in engineering with his daughter as she's attempting to fix the warp core. But I'll have them moved to the transporter room right away," Kirk said, an obvious lie since Khan and Lydia were in the medical bay.

"I'll take it from here," Marcus said, signing off.

A silence but for the machines on the ship, filled the air. "Well, now everyone, but me and Marcus, knows what your father thinks of Lydia, Carol," Rosen said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe he called you a spawn, Lydia," a young blonde-haired woman said, a look of apology in her eyes.

"It's all right, Carol. I was called worse 300 years before your time. I wonder though; what would your father think if I told him that this "Spawn" actually has a name," Lydia said dryly.

"I don't think he knew that you were listening, my Lydia," Khan said, squeezing her hands gently.

"It wouldn't matter, Khan. I was there when he ordered her death. I took her freezing tube when I realized what he was going to do to her. No matter what you did, Lydia is innocent. I would never kill an innocent person," Rosen said as a sound went through the ship and shifted.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked, clinging to Khan tightly.

"We're going into warp!" McCoy shouted as the ship shifted again and shot out fast like a whip.

"No! He'll catch up!" Carol Marcus screamed.

"Not to mention damaging the core worse!" Lydia said as the ship went rapidly forward.

"Well, it can't be too damaged. At least we're moving again," McCoy said, waving a medical scanner in front of Lydia's face.

"Marcus's daughter is right. If you think you're safe at Warp, you're wrong," Khan said. Marcus's daughter took off at a run.

"Rosen, come on. Let's see what happens," Lydia said, releasing Khan, grabbing Rosen's hand, and they both ran down the corridor.

"Lydia!" Khan called after her belatedly.


	8. Under Attack and Saved

Chapter 8- Under Attack and Saved

"Permission to come on the bridge," Carol said as the three of them stepped off the lift onto the bridge.

"Drs. Marcus and Rosen. Lydia," Kirk said as they went to Kirk.

"My father says he's going to catch up with us," Lydia said quickly.

"And when he does, the only thing that's gonna stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him," Carol said.

"Carol, we're at warp. He can't catch up with us," Kirk said.

"My father says he definitely can, Kirk. It's only a matter of minutes," Lydia said.

"Lydia and Khan are right. Yes he can. He's been developing a ship that has advanced warp capabilities-" Carol started to say before an Asian man at the helm interrupted.

"Captain, I'm getting a reading. I don't understand," the man said. The sound of a shot shook the ship, knocking them out of warp and tumbling everyone all over the bridge.

The ship spun crazily for a few minutes, before stopping. "Where are we?" Kirk asked once everyone regained footing.

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth," the man at the helm said.

"Damage report," Kirk snapped.

"Weapons are way down. Shields are dropping. We are defenseless, Sir," a woman in a gold dress said.

"Sir, we have a bulkhead breach," a bald man in a blue shirt said.

"Where's the damage?" Kirk asked.

"Major hull damage, Captain," he said as more shots rocked the Enterprise.

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!" Kirk snapped.

"Captain! Stop! Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him," Carol said firmly.

Kirk looked around for a moment. Uhura, hail him!" Kirk ordered.

Carol turned to the front viewport. "Sir. It's me. It's Carol," Carol said. The firing stopped. The only sound heard was that of the ship's sirens. The front viewport became a screen and a man's worried face entered the screen.

"What are you doing on that ship?" The man asked, his gaze going from Carol, to Rosen, and finally landing on Lydia. The hatred in the man's eyes as his eyes locked with hers was enough to make Lydia flinch inwardly.

"I heard what you said. That you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad, I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. That he would order the death of a fourteen-year-old girl because he hates her father. Lydia Noonien Singh is my friend and she didn't do anything to deserve death. And if I'm wrong about that, then you're gonna have to do it with me on board," Carol said, raising her chin defiantly.

"Actually, Carol, I won't," Marcus said. Whitish-gold beaming circles started to encircle Carol's body.

"Jim-" Carol started to say as she looked at Kirk.

"Can we intercept the transport signal?" Kirk asked, his eyes locked on Carol's.

"No, Sir," a man in a red shirt said.

Carol looked at her hands and started to run, screaming as she disappeared. "Carol!" Kirk shouted.

"Captain Kirk, without authorization, and in league with the fugitive John Harrison and his daughter, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you," Lock phasers," Marcus said, standing up.

"Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!" Kirk said, running to the viewport.

"I'll make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge," Marcus ordered.

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, Sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live," Kirk pleaded.

"That's quite an apology. But if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew, Dr. Rosen, or Khan's brat. Fire when-" Marcus started to say. The viewport then went dark. Kirk turned to look at all of them, a stunned, defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

Lydia gripped Rosen's arm tightly, waiting for the shots that never came. "Their weapons have powered down, Sir," the Asian man said. Lydia felt a wash of relief flood through her.

"Enterprise! Can you here me?" A Scottish voice asked over the intercom.

"Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed. Lydia felt a grin cover her face as Kirk acknowledged Mr. Scott; the man who wouldn't okay her father's torpedoes.

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter," Mr. Scott said.

"You're on that ship?" Kirk asked enthusiastically.

"I snuck on. And seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!" Mr. Scott snapped.

"You're a miracle worker. We're a little low on power right now. Just stand by. Stand by," Kirk said.

"What do you mean low on power? What happened to the Enterprise? Call you back," Mr. Scott said abruptly and signed off.

"Scotty! Spock. Our ship. How is she?" Kirk stalked over to the Vulcan.

"Our options are limited, Captain. We cannot fire and we cannot flee," Spock said.

"There is one option. Lydia, Rosen, come with me to the med bay. I need to ask Khan if a space jump to that ship's possible," Kirk said, leaving the bridge. Spock followed the three of them, clearly agitated.

"Captain, I strongly object," Spock said as the lift doors closed.

"To what? A space jump?" Kirk asked.

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance, requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan and his daughter, the very man we were sent here to destroy," Spock said as they got off the lift and walked to the medical bay.

"I'm not aligning with him. I'm using him. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kirk quoted an old proverb.

"An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects," Spock warned.

"Still, it's a heck of a quote," Kirk said.

"I will go with you and Khan's daughter," Spock volunteered.

"No, I need you on the bridge," Kirk said. Spock gripped Kirk's shoulder.

"I cannot allow you and the girl to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment if you want Khan's daughter, a 314-year-old girl, to use her knowledge of weapons on that ship," Spock said as Kirk spun to face him.

"You're right! What I am about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical. It is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he's doing. And it's not me. It's you, Spock," Kirk said as he, Rosen, and Lydia walked into the medical bay.


	9. An Uneasy Truce

Chapter 9- An Uneasy Truce

Khan looked up, relief washing through him as Lydia came into the medical bay. The boy, Rosen, looked stunned from his place beside Lydia. Lydia walked over to Khan and sat next to him, a pensive look on her face as she drummed her knees with her fingers. "Lyd, we have to save Carol. Marcus will kill her for even helping you," Rosen said.

"We'll try, Rosen, but surely a man wouldn't kill his own daughter for helping me and my people," Lydia said.

"I can't put anything past him. He wanted you dead when you were defenseless in a freezing tube. He ordered me to end your life. Cut off all your oxygen. I couldn't do it. I had a sister, Miriam, who was the same age as you," Rosen said brokenly.

"Oh. Where is she now?" Lydia asked, resting the side of her dark head against Khan's shoulder.

"She died four months ago. She was amazing. In many ways not unlike you. Some fire in her personality and dangerous when you hand her a gun. She acted like she was never afraid. She would have done what Kirk wants you to do," Rosen said dryly as he blinked hard.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship," Kirk said to Khan, changing the subject.

"Dreadnaught class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat," Khan said, relieved that Kirk broke into the conversation. From the look on Rosen's face, he was this close to kissing Lydia.

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need you and Lydia's help," Kirk said firmly.

"In exchange for what?" Khan asked, stroking Lydia's dark hair.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew and your daughter. I can guarantee their safety," Kirk promised.

Khan couldn't believe it. Surely Kirk wasn't that stupid. "Captain. You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew," Khan said mockingly.

"Yeah, well I'm working on it. I can't assure the safety of your people without first securing the safety of mine. That should be plain enough. If Marcus succeeds in destroying the Enterprise, the fact that your crew is cryogenically packed into torpedo frames won't help them. They'll be blown to bits just like the rest of us and their component pieces scattered across the solar system," Kirk said. Khan felt a slight twinge in his stomach as he thought of his daughter and family dying. He couldn't let that happen.

"He's right. Kirk, count me in. I'll help you," Lydia said, standing up.

"I thought you would," Kirk said with a small grin.

"Well, it's a space jump. Those are fairly easy. I was doing them 300 years ago. They can't have changed all that much," Lydia said.

"Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?" Kirk asked after a heavy pause.

"The tribble's dead. A standard medical procedure. I'm injecting Lydia's and Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's and Lydia's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen and I want to know why," McCoy said from the examining table behind them.

"You coming with me or not?" Kirk asked, turning his attention back to Khan.

I just said I will, Kirk. You need someone who knows weapons to help you. I don't think you want your hindquarters kicked like they were on Kronos," Lydia said to Khan's amusement and dismay.

"I have no choice if my daughter goes with you, Captain," Khan said standing.

"So, how are you going to get on board Marcus's ship?" The Trans-Warp doesn't exist on this ship," Rosen said. They all turned to look at him.

"Didn't you just hear me, Michael? We'll have to make a space jump from the airlock. Kirk, we're going to need Mr. Scott to open the airlock on the other end. Otherwise, we'll all end up a lot thinner than a pancake," Lydia said.

"You better be the one to tell him, Lydia," Kirk said, handing Lydia the communicator.


	10. The Space Jump Preparations

Chapter 10- The Space Jump Preparations

Mr. Scott was less than happy as Lydia told him what they wanted him to do as they walked down the corridor. "You want to do what, Miss Singh?" Mr. Scott asked incredulously.

"We're coming over there. Sulu's maneuvering the Enterprise into position as we speak," Kirk said, taking the communicator out of Lydia's hand.

"To this ship? How?" Mr. Scott asked.

"There's a cargo door, hangar 7, access port 101A. You need to find the manual override to open that airlock," Khan said, his hand on the back of Lydia's neck.

"Are you crazy? Whoever you are," Mr. Scott said.

"Just listen to him and the girl, Scotty. It's gonna be all right," Kirk said in reassurance.

"It is not gonna be all right. You want me to open an airlock into space, whereupon I will freeze, die, and explode!" Mr. Scott protested as they stepped into the spacesuit room and suited up.

* * *

><p>Khan watched as Lydia fastened her pressurized boots to straps halfway up her thin legs. "You two ready?" Kirk asked, tossing Lydia a space helmet.<p>

"Yes, Kirk," Khan said as he and Kirk put on their own helmets. Lydia followed suit, checking a bit of wiring on the arm of her suit.

"Let's do it then, before we're reminded how cold it's going to be out there. Mr. Scott. Mr. Scott, can you find weapons on board for all of us?" Lydia asked, taking the communicator out of Kirk's hand.

"Finding weapons aren't that hard, Miss Singh," Mr. Scott said.

"This coming from a man who wouldn't approve 72 torpedoes?" Lydia asked, adjusting the hearing device in her helmet.

"Fair point," Kirk said as they went down the airlock ladder.

"Lydia, wait!" Rosen's voice came to them and he came down the ladder dressed in a spacesuit.

"Michael Rosen, what are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"I'm coming with you. Marcus might kill Carol for being on the Enterprise, but he might want to kill me too, since I was the one who talked her into waking you up," Rosen said, touching Lydia's helmet.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing? Have you ever used a weapon in your life? Or made a space jump?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Well, no. But you've never made a space jump either. I just don't want someone I've fallen in love with to die in a horrible way if the space jump goes wrong," Rosen said.

Lydia looked at Khan and then Rosen. "Rosen, remember what I said a few days ago about romance? What you want from me isn't possible. It doesn't matter what you want or what I want. It just can't logically happen," Lydia said, with a wan and sad smile.

"Forget logic, Lydia Noonien Singh! What about you? What do you want?" Rosen asked, gripping her hands.

"I...I...I want you too. But that doesn't mean I can have you. I'm sorry, Rosen," Lydia said, blinking hard.

"Hey, Romeo, we have a job to do. Can you and Juliet finish this conversation later?" Kirk asked annoyed.

"Yes, Captain," Rosen said, pulling on his own helmet.

"Scotty, how are we doing over there?" Kirk asked as they stood in front of the airlock. Khan noticed then that Rosen took Lydia's gloved hand, squeezing it hard.

"Captain, I wish I had better news. They've locked out access to the ship's computer. They'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time I won't be able to stop them destroying the Enterprise. Stand by," Mr. Scott said.

"Captain, the ships are aligned," Spock said.

"Copy that. Rosen, are you and Lydia ready?" Kirk asked, looking at the door.

"Yes, Kirk," Lydia said.

"Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed.

"I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute. I'm running. Stand by. Whoa, whoa, hold on, now, Captain. This door is very wee. I mean, you know, small. It's four square meters, tops. It's gonna be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass," Mr. Scott said, slightly winded.

"It's okay. I've done it before," Kirk said. Khan, Lydia, and Rosen all looked at Kirk in surprise.

"You've done this before?" Khan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was vertical. We jumped onto a... It was a... It doesn't matter. Scotty-" Kirk started to ask.

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan interrupted, placing his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"The manual override, Scotty," Kirk said over Khan's voice. "Not yet, not yet," Mr. Scott said frantically.

"Captain, before you launch, you, Dr. Rosen, Khan, and Miss Singh should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships," Spock said.

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?" Kirk asked.

"It's not easy! Just give me two seconds!" Mr. Scott said annoyed.

Khan and Lydia both crouched. Kirk and Rosen followed suit. "Okay, okay! I am set to open the door," Mr. Scott said.

"Are you ready?" Kirk asked Khan.

"Are you?" Khan asked.

"Spock, pull the trigger," Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Captain. Launching activation sequence on three, two one," Spock said and the airlock opened, pulling the four of them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have flipped through the novel for the movie and the rest of this is gonna have lines from the book that weren't in the movie. So if you see a line, like Khan asking if Kirk had done the jump into a shot glass, it's from the book by Alan Dean Foster.


	11. The Space Jump

Chapter 11- The Space Jump

**A/N: **I know in the movie, It's Kirk's helmet that breaks, but I decided to make it Lydia who gets into the trouble with her helmet. There is one other instance where Lydia will take the place of someone else in the movie.

* * *

><p>Lydia felt the wind and vacuum of space as she zipped forward at an accelerated rate. The cold air pierced at the space suit, making Lydia feel like she was going through an ice storm, naked. She zipped, dodged, and went over and under debris. Due to Khan's and Lart's training she had learned not to let things rattle her, but all this debris was enough to make her nervous. That and Rosen's driving and her father's disapproving look when Rosen admitted his feelings for her. Lydia felt her face heat. Lydia liked Rosen too, but her father would never allow her, his only child and heir, to be in love with Rosen. For the first time in her life, Lydia wished she wasn't Khan's daughter. If she wasn't, then she could be with Rosen.<p>

"Lydia, watch where you're going!" Rosen exclaimed, his voice blaring loudly into her ears.

"Okay," Lydia said, the cold going directly to her bones where it felt like a thousand knives all at once all over her body.

"Captain, there is debris directly ahead," Spock said through the communicator in all their helmets.

"Copy that," Kirk said. "Whoa, Jim, you, Rosen, and Lydia are way off course!" Dr. McCoy snapped.

"I know, I know! I can see that!" Kirk said, the speakers going in and out in Lydia's helmet.

"Use your display compass, Captain, Miss Singh, Rosen. You must correct precisely 37.243 degrees," Sulu said.

"All right. I've got mine up," Lydia said as the compass flashed before her eyes as she thumbed a button on her helmet.

"Got it," Kirk said.

"I'm working my way back," Rosen said.

"Scotty, you're gonna be ready with that door, right? Mr. Scott, where are you?" Kirk demanded after Mr. Scott didn't answer.

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by," Uhura said, her voice sounding tinny.

It was then Lydia heard a crack and saw the jagged line of broken glass in her helmet. "Oh, blast," Lydia muttered angrily.

"Lydia, what is it?" Her father asked, his voice layered with concern and military precision.

"My helmet was hit, Father. Lieutenant Uhura, tell us you have Mr. Scott back," Lydia snapped worriedly.

"Not yet, Batten. I'm still working on a signal. His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding," Uhura said.

"Imminent collision detected," Sulu warned.

"Khan, use evasive action! There is debris directly ahead," Spock ordered.

"I see it," Khan said, going up and under debris very fast, disappearing from Lydia's sight.

"Mr. Sulu, did we lose Khan?" Lydia heard Mr. Spock ask.

"I don't know, Commander. I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris," Sulu said, filling Lydia with dread.

"Was Khan hit?" Kirk asked.

"We're trying to find him now," Spock said.

"Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees," Sulu said. Kirk zipped forward, dodging as his boosters fired.

At that moment Lydia's compass went dead. "Commander Spock, my display's dead. I'm flying blind," Lydia said, blinking as she tried to focus.

"Miss Singh, without your display compass hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible," Spock said.

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner," Lydia said as she tried to see the airlock they had to get through.

"Commander, she's not going to make it," Lydia heard Sulu say. The man probably meant her. The next voice she heard sent a wave of relief washing through her.

"My display is still functioning. Lydia, stay calm. I see you my daughter. You're 200 meters ahead of me at my one O'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me," Khan ordered. After making sure there was no debris in her path, Lydia made the adjustments and made her way to her father. Kirk and Rosen followed her and fell behind Khan.

"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome," Kirk said. It was then Lydia saw the airlock. To her shock it was still closed.

"Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?" Rosen nearly shouted.

"If you can hear us, Mr. Scott, open the door in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two- Mr. Scott, open the door!" Spock ordered while Kirk, Rosen, and Lydia protested. The airlock opened and a body was jerked out as they went in, skidded across the floor, and stopped at Mr. Scott's feet.

"Welcome aboard," Mr. Scott said, breathing hard as the four of them tried to stand. "It's good to see you, Scotty," Kirk said breathlessly.

"Who is that?" Scotty said, indicating Khan, Rosen, and Lydia as the two of them helped Lydia to her feet and Lydia removed her broken helmet and touched her ice-cold lips and face.

"Khan, Lydia, Rosen Scotty. Scotty, Khan, Lydia, and Rosen," Kirk made the introductions.

"Hello," Scotty said as the three of them turned to him.

"They'll know we're here. I know the best way to the bridge," Khan said as he rubbed Lydia's cold hands and then they removed the space suits they had put on over their clothes.

"I think I know what Khan means. I built the life supports," Rosen said.

"Michael, do you know where weapons would be?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. This way," Rosen said, standing in front of a weapons locker and taking out a case which was loaded with stun guns and other weapons.


	12. Sneaking Around and Finding the Bridge

Chapter 12- Sneaking Around and Finding the Bridge

Khan watched as Lydia snapped a clip on a phaser and passed them around. "All right. The charger's in place. Don't let it run out," Lydia warned as she handed one of the weapons to Rosen.

"Yes, Ma'am, Princess. Are you sure you really want to do this?" Rosen asked as Lydia handed a phaser to Mr. Scott.

"No. Are you?" Lydia asked as she handed a phaser to Kirk.

"Not really. I'm a scientist, not a weapons specialist," Rosen said as Lydia handed Khan a weapon.

"Do you even know how to shoot, Doctor?" Mr. Scott asked in his heavy Scottish brogue.

"A little. I used to go hunting in Washington State with my dad. Other than an animal, I've never killed anything in my life," Rosen said with a groan.

"Wonderful," Khan heard Lydia mutter under her breath as she checked her own weapon.

"Lydia, what is the setting on these since I've never killed a human before?" Rosen asked.

"They're locked to stun. I'm in no mood to repeat what happened on Kronos," Lydia said.

"Theirs won't be, my daughter," Khan said.

"Try not to get shot," Kirk said cryptically. Khan then took off at a run, the four others following him.

* * *

><p>Lydia saw the muscles in her father's back tighten as they walked down the corridor. "They're going to have full power and we're walking?" Mr. Scott asked, slightly out of breath.<p>

"Too dangerous to try using the lifts," Rosen said, holding Lydia's hand tightly.

"The boy's right. The turbolifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage," Khan said. "This path runs adjacent to the engine room," Khan stopped in front of a console and pressed a few sequence buttons. "They know they won't be able to use their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core, which gives us the advantage," Khan said, walking away from the console.

"Where did you find this guy?" Mr. Scott asked incredulously.

"It's a long story," Kirk said as they ran down the corridor, following Lydia's father.

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everybody?" Mr. Scott asked.

"The ship is designed to be flown by minimal crew, one if necessary," Khan said.

"One? I-" Mr. Scott started to say as a man came out and Khan hit him in the stomach, tossed him against the wall, and hit him hard in the face.

"Back up! Back up!" Lydia shouted as more came out and Kirk, Scotty, Rosen, and Lydia followed Khan's example. Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw Khan look at her and go down the corridor after his fight.

"You and the kids all right?" Kirk asked, helping Mr. Scott up after knocking out the last one.

"Yeah. Where's Khan?" Mr. Scott asked, looking around.

"I saw Father go down the corridor," Lydia said, slightly winded.

"Where is he?" Mr. Scott asked as they entered a wide area with lockers and computers.

"Great," Kirk muttered as they went between a row of lockers.

"This way," Khan's voice said from behind them. They all turned quickly. Khan stood there, looking maddeningly calm.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him," Kirk ordered in a low voice.

"What, stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us," Mr. Scott said, surprised.

"Knowing my father, I'm pretty sure we're helping him," Lydia said. Sure, she felt guilty turning on her father, but she had seen Khan kill with his bare hands 300 years ago, and she'd just as soon that he didn't. Lydia pulled out her phaser as they reached the upper levels, sirens blaring in her ears and the walls washed in red lights. The lights turned to a blueish-white and the ship powered up. Then they burst through the doors of the bridge, stunning the officers. Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw Carol hit one with her arm. Lydia then tightened her grip on her phaser and stunned Khan between his shoulder blades.

"Lydia?" Kirk asked, keeping his phaser trained on Marcus.

"My father will be more forgiving if he knew I was the one who dropped him," Lydia said, touching Khan's neck to feel a pulse.

"Smart girl. You and Scotty make sure he stays down," Kirk ordered.

"Excuse me," Mr. Scott said, moving past Carol.

"Yeah," Carol said in a subdued voice.

"Admiral Marcus, you are under arrest," Kirk said, turning his attention back to Marcus.

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" Marcus asked skeptically.

"Admiral, get out of the chair," Kirk ordered.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You and Khan's spawn better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet with a dangerous 314-year-old girl! You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you get away without a trace, war is coming. And who is going to lead us? You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you and the girl better kill me," Marcus said. Lydia pointed her phaser right at Marcus's chest.

"Me and Lydia aren't going to kill you, Sir. But we could stun you and drag you out of that chair," Kirk said.

"But we'd rather not do that in front of your daughter," Lydia spoke up, looking at Carol briefly.

"You all right?" Kirk asked Carol.

"Yes, Captain. Jim! Lydia!" Carol screamed suddenly. Lydia turned in time to see Khan get up and knock Mr. Scott and Rosen down. He then tackled Kirk.

"No! Father!" Lydia screamed as he made his way to Marcus.

"Listen! Wait!" Carol protested as Khan tossed her aside and effectively shattered her leg. Carol screamed in pain.

"Father, don't do it!" Lydia screamed as Khan grabbed Marcus by the head.

"You...You should have let me sleep," Khan said hoarsely.

"Father, please don't!" Lydia screamed. A loud crack filled the air and Carol screamed in anguish. Kirk looked stunned as he came to.


	13. Breaking Ties

Chapter 13- Breaking Ties

Carol cradled her father in her arms as soon as Khan released him. Khan then turned his ire on Lydia. Before Lydia could blink or even protest, Khan backhanded her, hard. " How dare you?" Her father asked in a low, hard voice gripping her face in his hands.

"What are you going to do, Father? Kill me like you did Admiral Marcus? Crush my skull?" Lydia asked brokenly as she looked at Carol crying bitterly.

"Let her go!" Rosen said sharply.

"You betrayed me, girl!" Khan snapped, tightening his grip on Lydia's face.

"Father, please. I stunned you because I couldn't let you do what you just did. Father, you are hurting me," Lydia begged, gripping Khan's wrists. Khan then released her as if realizing that he was hurting her.

"Lydia, I'm-" Khan started to say.

"Don't, Khan. You've said and done enough," Lydia said as she walked over to Rosen who was holding a sobbing Carol.

"You okay, Miss Singh?" Mr. Scott asked as she crouched next to Carol and Rosen.

"I'm fine. Carol, are you going to be all right?" Lydia asked. Carol looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Lydia, I loved my dad. He was wrong to want to kill you, but he loved me. And he wasn't always what you saw," Carol said. Lydia touched Carol's shoulder sympathetically.

"I Know. I know what it is to love a father and find out he's a monster. Khan was right when he told your father that he should have let him sleep," Lydia said, looking at Khan pointedly.

"For an augment, you're very astute, Lyd," Rosen said with a wry smile. Lydia smiled back.

"I know that too, Rosen. You don't reach 314 without knowing a few things," Lydia said dryly. To everyone's surprise, Lydia smiled.

"She smiles?" Mr. Scott asked incredulously.

"Yes she does, Mr. Scott. And if we all live you might see me laugh," Lydia said as Khan walked over to the console. "Father, what are you doing?" Lydia asked, going over to him.

"You go over there with them. That boy who says he loves you. I don't have a daughter any more," Khan said, harshly, not meeting her eyes. Lydia gripped his hands.

"Father, please. If you're planning to kill my friends, don't. Carol and Rosen are my friends as much as Lart and Maila are," Lydia begged.

Khan finally looked her in the eyes. "Lydia, sit down. I am not going to tell you again," Khan said sternly.

"I guess that kills it then. If I'm not your daughter any more, then you aren't my father any more. Goodbye, Khan," Lydia said brokenly as she made her way back to Rosen, Carol, and Mr. Scott.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Lydia," Khan heard Kirk whisper softly.<p>

"Thank you, Captain. Carol, how's the leg?" Lydia asked Marcus's daughter as she sat next to Rosen.

"It hurts, Lydia," Carol Marcus said.

"If we all survive this, Kirk, you need to have McCoy get hot water, liniment, and hot towels. The heat of the water, towels, and liniment should bring the swelling down. It looks as if the leg is just sprained in this spot," Lydia said, touching a spot below the knee on her leg.

"You know medicine?" Kirk asked.

"The basics. When you live with genetically altered warriors, it helps to have a growing knowledge of medicine. Me and Khan may heal faster than most, but not everyone has the same blood cells and healing capabilities," Lydia explained as Khan pressed the button that activated the hailing frequency.


	14. Making a Choice

Chapter 14- Making a Choice

Lydia looked unflinching as her father opened the hailing frequency and pulled Kirk roughly to his feet. Commander Spock's face filled the viewport. "Captain?" Spock asked coolly.

"I'm going to make this simple for you, Mr. Spock. Your crew for my crew," Khan said just as coolly.

"Mr. Spock, don't!" Lydia all but shouted as she ran to her father and Kirk so the Vulcan could see her. Khan grabbed her by her hair roughly.

"Sit down, girl," Khan ordered sharply as he pushed her to the ground. Lydia stumbled, tripping over her own feet.

"Lydia!" Rosen went to her and helped her up.

"You...you should have let me sleep, Rosen. Or you should have let me die when Marcus ordered it of you. My father raised me as a warrior. If Carol's father had ordered my death and you didn't have the scruples that you had, I would have gone out as a warrior and I wouldn't have to live with the shame of this," Lydia said forlornly.

"You betrayed us and your own daughter," Spock said with some venom in his normally placid voice.

"You are smart, Mr. Spock," Khan said with a mocking smile.

"Spock, don't-" Kirk started to protest. Khan hit Kirk in the back of the head. Kirk fell to the floor, unconscious. Spock looked concerned as he moved closer.

"Scotty, Rosen, help me," Lydia said, going to Kirk and the three of them moved Kirk away. Lydia felt a sense of relief as Kirk groaned.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew," Khan said calmly.

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock asked.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished," Khan said simply.

"Which as I understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior. Which is why you can be cruel to your own daughter when she shows she has no stomach for killing," Spock said stiffly.

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" Khan asked.

"We have no transporter capabilities," Spock said, finally agreeing.

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields," Khan ordered.

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise," Spock said guardedly.

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, he will kill your captain to demonstrate his resolve. I've seen him do it before. Then if yours holds, to your credit, he will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew," Lydia spoke up, standing up.

"If what your daughter says is true, you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people," Spock said, his dark eyes on Lydia.

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now shall we begin?" Khan asked firmly.

Spock looked at Lydia, then at Khan for a long minute. "Lower shields," Spock ordered looking at the Asian man at the helm.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock," Khan said as he kicked Kirk in the ribs. Kirk coughed hard.

"Stay calm, Kirk," Lydia whispered, wrapping her arms around Kirk, resting her head on his. If her father hit Kirk again, Lydia would be there to stop it.

"Thanks, Lydia," Kirk said weakly.

"You're welcome. You may have a few broken ribs. Dr. McCoy should take care of that when you get back to the Enterprise," Lydia said, pulling Kirk over to a console and leaning him back.

"You know what broken ribs feel like, Lydia?" Carol asled, sitting next to Kirk.

"Unfortunately. I broke my first rib when I was 12. I was in a simulation and Lart swung a wooden slab. I was supposed to duck. I didn't and I broke 3 ribs. I told Lart not to tell my father," Lydia said, noticing Khan looking at her.

"Come now, Lydia. I know you broke your ribs. I saw how you held your rib cage," Khan said in a patronizing tone.

"Don't patronize me, Khan. And, Mr. Spock, may I see the schematics of the Enterprise?" Lydia asked, going to the helm.

"Of course, Miss Singh," Spock concurred.

Lydia pushed buttons. "The warp core is still out and I see your 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes," Lydia said, bringing up the hull with the area lighting up.

"If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it," Khan said fiercely, putting his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours," Spock said. Khan looked at Lydia and pushed the button. Lydia looked at the hangar bay that soon filled with torpedoes.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Khan said triumphantly as he went back to the captain's chair.

"I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine," Spock ordered. Khan then looked at Kirk, who was struggling to get up.

"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain," Khan said as the beaming rings formed around Kirk, Rosen, Scotty, and Carol.

"He's locking phasers on us, Sir!" The Asian man said as a siren blared.

"What? Father, don't!" Lydia screamed in anguish as Khan fired on the Enterprise and turned off the haling frequency.

"Lydia, sit down," Khan ordered as a blast rocked the ship and Lydia felt herself thrown against the far wall.

"No!" Khan shouted as he went to the helm.

In spite of the pain shooting from her head to her feet, Lydia went dizzily to the Captain's chair and punched in the beaming code for the Enterprise. "Goodbye, Father. I love you, but I can't follow you in what you're about to do," Lydia said weakly as the beaming circles went around her body and Khan turned to face her as she disappeared. The look of pain and love on her father's face was heartbreaking.


	15. Spock and McCoy's Bluff

Chapter 15- Spock and McCoy's Bluff

Lydia felt a momentary nausea as she rematerialized back on the Enterprise; right into the holding cell in the brig that her father had been in. Kirk, Mr. Scott, Carol, and  
>Rosen all stood as they noticed her.<p>

"Lydia?" Rosen exclaimed, rushing to her and gripping her hands.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. Are you four all right?" Lydia asked anxiously.

"Did your father beam you ob board?" Kirk asked.

"No. I beamed myself onboard. Khan's no longer my father. I love him, but I can't follow him or our friends in what he wants to do. I never wanted to be a princess and rule  
>the world. That was all his idea," Lydia said sadly.<p>

"Thank you, Lydia," Kirk said.

"You're welcome, Kirk. I supoose all of you will be my family now," Lydia said as a guard came into the brig.

"Hey! Let us out!" Kirk shouted hitting the glass.

"Yes, Captain," the guard said, lowering the glass. They all ran to the medical bay, Kirk and Mr. Scott holding Carol between them. Rosen held onto Lydia's hand tightly as  
>they ran.<p>

"Bones! Nurse!" Kirk bellowed as they ran into the medical bay. The nurses took Carol from Kirk and Mr. Scott. Kirk then faced McCoy.

"Good to see you, Jim, Rosen, Miss Singh," McCoy greeted them all in turn.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's a relief to find myself in sickbay. It was you, wasn't it? You helped Spock arrange for the torpedo to detonate?" Kirk asked.

"Torpedo? Is that what I think it is?" Lydia asked, sitting in an empty chair.

"You really helped Spock do this?" Kirk asked as if Lydia hadn't said anything.

"Who else? After all I'm the only one who knows how to manually arm that entirelly new type of weapon. Even if I did learn how to do so accidentally. As Spock would say, "A  
>fortuitous coincidence, Doctor," McCoy said, making his voice sound like the Vulcan's.<p>

"He killed my father's crew and my firends," Lydia said in a slightly stunned voice.

"No, Miss Singh. Spock's cold, but he's not that cold. I've got your father's crew and your friends. Seventy-two human popsicles safe and sound in their cryotubes," McCoy  
>said, indicating behind him. Lydia grinned as she saw all the tubes in front of her. The monitors on each one thrumming steadliy.<p>

Kirk cursed just as the lights went out and the ship went in a downward spiral. "Scotty, Lydia, we need to see the core!" Kirk shouted as the three of them made their way at  
>a dizzying canter down the corridor. Lydia felt the press of gravity.<p>

"One day I've been off this ship! One bloody day!" Mr. Scott shouted as the gravity tossed him like a rag doll.

"Hang on! We'll make it!" Lydia said as the gravity lifted them off the ground and they grabbed what amounted to door handles. The gravity then sucked them down to the  
>engine room and tossed them over a ledge.<p>

Lydia gripped an iron railing with a tight grip. "Attention all decks. Evacuation protocols initiated. Proceed to exit bays and report to your assigned shuttle," a  
>computerized female voice said faintly in Lydia's ear.<p>

"There won't be time for evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the ship!" Mr. Scott said, shouting.

"Can we restore it?" Kirk asked.

"Only from engineering. We have to get back to the warp core," Lydia said as they all regained their footing.

"Jim?" Mr. Scott asked as Kirk looked up.

"Scotty, Lydia, we got to get the power back on! Come on!" Kirk said as they all took off running to the warp core.


	16. A Captain's Sacrifice

Chapter 16- A Captain's Sacrifice

**A/N: **This is where Lydia takes someone else's place. Kirk will die as he did in the film, but most of Spock's lines Lydia says.

* * *

><p>The warp core and engineering was a mess. Techs in red shirts were running all over the place like ants. A boy, about Rosen's age, came up to them, slightly winded. "Keptin, the warp core is more seriously damaged than when Miss Singh examined it," the boy explained in a breathless Russian accent.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Let Mr. Scott look at the readouts," Kirk said as Scotty went to a computer.

"Oh, no. Nooooo!" Scotty moaned after five seconds of looking. A horrified look was on his face.

"What's wrong, Mr. Scott?" Lydia asked.

"This isn't going to work, Miss Singh. Even if we can restore enough power to drive the ship on impulse power we kinna redirect it. The main core power thread is decoupled, out of alignment. We could maybe get power back up, but we kinna send it where we want it. Och, with the decoupling the way it is now, we kinna send it anywhere! The ship's dead, Sir. She's gone," Scotty said, sounding as if someone had shot his dog.

"No, she's not," Kirk contradicted, his eyes on the readouts. Kirk then took off running to the warp core.

"Kirk! Wait a minute!" Lydia protested, following Kirk. She had a good idea where Kirk was going and what he planned to do. If it didn't flood the whole ship, it would take Kirk's life.

"Jim, wait! This isn't some child's puzzle game. We kinna manually realign it. It would take a whole tech team working with specialized equipment to do that, and never while the core's still active. Even if we had a team, we could not shut the core down, because in it's present condition, we might not be able to get it restarted again. Not in time anyway. Jim, will ya listen to me?" Scotty asked in exasperation as Kirk walked to the warp core.

Kirk pulled on his gloves. "Kirk, if you open the warp core, you might not come back out if you go in," Lydia said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going in," Kirk said resolutely.

Scotty's face then went all red. "As you well know, that door is there, Captain, to prevent us from getting fully irradiated! We'd be dead before we ever finished the climb to the damaged area!" Scotty almost shouted.

"You and Lydia are not making that climb," Kirk said.

"No, Captain... I kinna let you-" Scotty started to say.

"I understand, Scotty. I appreciate your concern, and you're probably right," Kirk said, making it sound as if he changed his mind. Before Lydia could blink, Kirk knocked Scotty out with a blow to the face.

Scotty fell back. "Kirk?" Lydia asked.

"Watch him, Lydia," Kirk said opening the glass doors and disappearing into the warp core.

* * *

><p>Lydia sat beside Scotty, watching the engineer like a hawk. The ship gave a shudder and rose as Scotty came to. "Miss Singh?" Scotty asked sluggishly.<p>

"Are you all right, Mr. Scott?" Lydia asked.

"Aye. Where's the captain?" Scotty asked, looking around in panic.

"Look! There he is!" Lydia exclaimed as Kirk came to the glass door and collapsed. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

"I better get Spock down here. Engineering to bridge. Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked as Lydia stooped in front of the glass.

" I am here, Mr. Scott. Since it would appear that congratulations are in order all around, I am pleased to-" the Vulcan started to say before Scotty interrupted.

"Never mind that now, Mr. Spock. You'd better get down here," Scotty said in a broken voice.

* * *

><p>Spock came into the engine room. He froze as he saw Kirk. "Open it," Spock ordered. Lydia grabbed one of the Vulcan's arms and Scotty grabbed the other.<p>

"The decontamination process is not complete. We'd flood the whole compartment with radiation. We'd risk losing control of what we've gained. Of everything the captain regained for us. I'm bringin' the radiation levels in there down as fast as possible. It's not like moppin' up a water spill," Scotty said sadly.

Spock and Lydia knelt in front of the glass door. Kirk opened his eyes the merest slit. "How's our ship?" Kirk dryly asked, his voice weak and faint.

"Out of danger. You saved the Enterprise. You saved the crew," Spock said, sounding as if he might cry, which was a first for the Vulcan in Lydia's memory.

Kirk smiled faintly. "And you... used what he wanted... against him, Spock. Nice move," Kirk said. The "him" was probably Lydia's father, but they'd think of that later.

"It's what you would have done," Spock said.

"And when Scotty and Lydia indicated to me that if I came in here I was a dead man- I did what you would have done," Kirk teased.

"You did well, Kirk," Lydia said.

"Any advice from a 300-year-old augment?" Kirk asked teasingly, looking at her.

"Kirk?" Lydia asked, swallowing hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm scared, Lydia. Strange sensation. Not... used to it. Help me... not to be. How do you choose... not to feel, Lydia?" Kirk asked, a tear falling down his face.

"Augments cannot lie. I do not know. Right now I am failing. Because now all of you are my friends and family since I no longer have a father or friends from my time," Lydia said, tears falling down her face.

Kirk reached up and touched the glass. Lydia touched the glass on her side as Spock gave the Vulcan salute. "Take care of our ship, Spock," Kirk said as his eyes closed for the last time. Lydia covered her mouth with her hand as a wordless sob came out. Rosen and Uhura came into the engine room and Spock screamed her father's name in rage and pain.


	17. Betrayal and Solution

Chapter 17- Betrayal and Solution

Lydia's betrayal spoke echoes through Khan's mind. How his daughter could turn on him, Khan had no idea. But he had watched, helpless, as she had told him goodbye and opted to fall with the Enterprise. He thought she would have wanted to be with him and their family always, but since Khan had seen her with that boy, Rosen, he could have sworn that she loved Rosen. it was enough to make her betray her family.

Khan ran back to the console, pushing down the grief and anger at what his daughter had just done. If he survived he would get his daughter back somehow. Now wasn't the time to deal with this. "Set destination, Starfleet Headquarters!" Khan snapped at the computer.

"Engines compromised. Cannot guarantee destination. Confirm order," the computer said in a flat monotone.

Confirm," Khan growled in a low voice. The ship went past Alcatraz Island and hit the water of the bay and the buildings of Starfleet Academy.

* * *

><p>Spock, Uhura, and Lydia entered the bridge in time to see Khan's ship go down. "Search the enemy ship for signs of life," Spock said sharply to Chekov.<p>

"Sir, there's no way anyone could survive," Sulu protested.

"My father could. Just check, Mr. Sulu," Lydia said, biting her lips as she looked out the viewport.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sulu said, pressing buttons. Lydia started as someone from the other ship jumped. "Whoa! He just jumped 30 meters!" Sulu exclaimed.

"Can we beam him up?" Spock asked.

"There's too much damage. I have no incoming signal. But it may be possible to beam you down, Sir," Chekov said as they looked at the trajectories. Spock then looked at Uhura quickly as if asking permission.

"Go get him," Uhura said.

Just don't kill him, Lydia begged as Spock walked past her.

"I'll try my best not to, Miss Singh," Spock flung over his shoulder as he left the bridge.

"I'm going to check on my friends," Lydia said, running to the medical bay.

* * *

><p>Lydia entered the room as Kirk's body was brought in from engineering. The look of solemn anguish was on everyone's face. McCoy sat down heavily. A weak sound was then heard. McCoy looked in shock at the tribble on his desk as it moved. "Get me a cryo tube now!" McCoy ordered sharply, standing up as the monitor the tribble was hooked up to came to life.<p>

"What's happening?" Rosen asked in shock.

"This tribble was dead. I combined your blood with your father's to see the effects of the healing properties in your blood," McCoy said to Lydia.

"How much of my blood and my father's do you need?" Lydia asked.

"I don't have any more. Yours won't do it alone, but combined with your father's, it can make a powerful antidote," McCoy explained as Lart's tube was rolled to them and McCoy stopped the freezing.

"It's okay, Lart," Lydia touched her tutor's cold face as McCoy opened the fasteners holding Lart in place.

"Get this guy out of the cryotube. Keep him in an induced coma. We're gonna put Kirk inside. It's our only chance to preserve his brain function," McCoy said as Lydia ran to the comm.

"Enterprise to Spock. Spock! He's not answering! I need to get down there! It's the only way to save Kirk!" Lydia said loudly.

"McCoy to bridge. We can't raise Spock. I need Khan alive. Lydia is going to meet whoever comes into the beaming room," McCoy said sharply and Lydia took off to the beaming room.


	18. Captured

Chapter 18- Captured

A/N: **I know it's been a long time, but I haven't had a lot of inspiration, except for my "LOST" and "Person of Interest" stories and my computer was down for the longest time. Thank Y'all for being patient.**

Khan pummeled Spock's face in a violent rage, unaware of the two figures who beamed in behind him until they formed. Khan almost froze as his eyes locked with Lydia's and she fired her stun gun and it hit him in the chest.

Khan stood as Lydia, her hands shaking, continued to fire. Khan felt himself whipped around and Spock struck him across the face with something made of steel. Spock then snapped Khan's arm and Khan screamed in pain.

"Spock!" Khan heard Lydia and the woman, Uhura, scream as if in a tunnel. Spock threw him down and hit him in the face repeatedly.

"Spock! Spock, stop! Stop! My father is our only chance, besides myself, to save Kirk!" Lydia shouted, getting Spock's attention. Spock and Khan both looked at Lydia as she touched Spock's arm. In a fit of rage, Spock hit Khan across the face, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Lydia bit her lips hard as they beamed all of them back on board and put her unconscious father back into his holding cell, When he woke up he wasn't going to be pleased to see her. Lydia sat on the other side of the glass in the brig. McCoy came in at that moment. "You okay, kid?" McCoy asked.<p>

"Yeah. My father is going to be out for awhile, Doctor," Lydia said.

"I'm sorry you had to lose him," McCoy said.

"It was just a matter of time, Doctor. I love my father and, in his own way, I know he loves me, but I never agreed with a lot of what he does to people. What is going to happen to him and me?" Lydia asked.

"They'll probably put him back in his freezing tube. In your case it is up to you what happens. We can give you sanctuary or we can put you back in your tube. The choice is up to you," McCoy said.

"No. I don't want to go back into my tube. I didn't want to do it 300 years ago and I don't want it now," Lydia said, her voice cracking.

"Very well. I'll tell Spock and he can tell the chairman. Maybe you can be admitted to Starfleet," McCoy said.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Doctor," Lydia said as McCoy walked away. She sat back down, falling asleep.


End file.
